Gravé dans sa Peau
by Alice Saturne
Summary: "Tu te demandes si tu es une bête féroce ou bien un saint. Mais tu es l'un, et l'autre." (Fauve). Stiles découvre un trésor, tout au fond de lui. Sterek; Contenu adulte.


**Disclaimer** : Teen Wolf est une série appartenant aux productions MTV et à Jeff Davis. Aucun profit n'est tiré de cette fanfiction.

**Notes: **Cet OS m'a été inspiré par un fanart de _trainreck_. Les stupides règles de ce site font que je ne peux tout simplement pas vous laisser le lien sur cette page. Cependant, si cela vous intéresse, je mettrai le lien sur mon profil. C'est _très _différent de ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'ici pour ce fandom. Dans mon précédent OS, si vous l'avez-lu, vous avez-pu constater que Stiles s'était fait faire un tatouage? Eh bien, il se trouve que j'ai développé un sévère béguin pour l'idée. Donc, en gros, je vous présente un nouveau Badass!Stiles, featuring des tatouages, du Sterek et de la magie. Il prend place durant les études de Stiles. Stiles a vingt-et-un an dans cette fiction (oui, oui).

Avertissement: Contenu explicite (c'est tellement rare dans mes fictions que ça mérite d'être signalé, ha).

Aussi, j'ai super honte pour le titre. Juré.

* * *

_Tu te demandes si t'es une bête féroce ou bien un saint, mais tu es l'un, et l'autre. Et tellement de choses encore. Tu es infiniment nombreux. Celui qui méprise, celui qui blesse, celui qui aime, celui qui cherche. Et tous les autres ensemble._

_Fauve, BLIZZARD_

* * *

Stiles la rencontra un soir d'automne à Berkeley. Le bar était bondé, exsudait une odeur de sueur et d'alcool. Les baffles crachaient une mélopée assourdissante de basses et de hurlements.

Pour dire vrai, ce fut Tom qui le poussa du coude et lui chuchota _Mec, je crois que t'as une touche_, en la désignant du menton avec sa subtilité habituelle. Stiles tourna la tête et attrapa sans le vouloir le regard perçant de la femme. Elle était brune, la peau pâle de ses bras couverte de tatouages d'un noir d'encre. Elle avait un visage pointu, un corps androgyne. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, Stiles sentit un frisson parcourir son dos, les poils de ses bras se dresser.

Si être un humain dans une meute de loups-garous avait appris une chose à Stiles, c'était de repérer le surnaturel. Il avait élevé ce don à un talent, et en cet instant, le bourdonnement affolé de ses cellules lui cria _danger_. L'intérêt qui brillait dans les yeux félins de la femme n'avait rien de sexuel. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il perçait un cratère ardent dans celui de Stiles, et il se sentit soudain disséqué, dévisagé jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Sa main voyagea instinctivement de son verre à l'intérieur de sa veste, où il passa son doigt sur les signes gravés dans le métal de son couteau. Rassurants, familiers, protecteurs.

Il se leva.

« J'y vais, » lança-t-il à Tom et Lola qui s'envoyaient des regards enamourés par-dessus leurs bières. Il n'attendit pas leur réponse avant de jeter un billet sur la table, d'avaler d'un trait le reste de son verre et de se faufiler entre la foule alcoolisée et instable.

L'air frais le gifla au moment où il posa le pied dehors. Il prit une profonde inspiration, ignorant le couple enlacé dans un coin de la ruelle qui avait depuis longtemps dépassé le seuil de la décence, et se mit en marche. Malgré le vent froid qui sifflait à ses oreilles, tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Sa main ne quittait pas le manche du couteau. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il entendit le frôlement d'un corps fendant l'air derrière lui, il n'hésita pas. Il se retourna d'un mouvement fluide, saisit la silhouette par le col et cala son bras dans le creux de la gorge pâle.

La femme heurta le mur avec un _ouf_ surpris, mais Stiles ne prit pas le temps de se sentir coupable. Il pressa la pointe de mon couteau dans son flanc, sans appliquer de pression, juste assez fort pour qu'elle sache qu'il était armé.

« Qui es-tu, siffla-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'adrénaline.

La femme n'eût pas l'air impressionnée. Elle haussa un sourcil et sourit.

-Je m'appelle Sarah. Je te serrerais bien la main, mais…

Stiles appliqua plus de pression sur la gorge. La femme expira longuement, les lèvres bleuies.

« Je ne te veux pas de mal, dit-elle d'un ton étranglé. Je te le promets.

-Ah oui ? Stiles éclata d'un rire amer. Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai entendu ça dans ma vie, tu serais surprise. En général, ce n'est pas bon signe. Je répète. Qui. Es. Tu, souffla-t-il en accompagnant chaque mot d'une pression du couteau.

-J…je ne comprends pas.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et un sourire sarcastique naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Tu n'es pas humaine, ça j'en suis certain. Alors, ma question mérite peut-être d'être reformulée. _Qu'est-ce que tu es _?

-S-s-sorcière, balbutia la femme.

De surprise, Stiles relâcha l'étau de son bras. La femme –_Sarah –_ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais se contenta de le fixer entre ses paupières mi-closes.

-Sorcière ? Je peux savoir ce que tu me veux ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton abasourdi. Quelque-chose me dit que ce n'est pas pour mes beaux yeux que tu m'as suivi.

-Oh, crois-moi, louveteau, si tu avais été mon genre je t'aurais mangé tout cru, répondit Sarah d'une voix sarcastique en se massant le cou. Non, je t'ai suivi pour te faire une…proposition.

Stiles recula d'un pas, mais ne baissa pas son couteau.

-Quel genre de proposition ?

Sarah se pencha légèrement vers lui. Stiles frissonna en sentant son souffle lui caresser l'oreille. Pas de désir, cependant. D'inquiétude mêlée d'exaltation. La femme sentait l'interdit. _Sorcière_.

-As-tu déjà pensé à exploiter ton don, louveteau ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce-amère.

Stiles cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois.

-Hum, dit-il.

La femme continua de le fixer sans cligner des yeux. Stiles finit par comprendre qu'elle attendait une réponse plus développée.

-Mon…_don _?, demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement. De quel don tu parles, au juste ?

* * *

« _Et elle dit que tu es…magique ? Ça me semble un peu suspect._

Stiles soupira et cala le téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille. Une position, somme toute, plutôt inconfortable.

-Sans dèc', Sherlock. C'est pour ça que je t'appelle. J'ai besoin que tu amènes ton cul poilu à Berkeley, que tu fasses fonctionner ton mojo de loup-garou pour me dire si elle est digne de confiance ou si elle veut juste découper mon corps parfait pour un sacrifice de vierge.

-_Tu n'es plus vierge, Stiles_.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Comptez sur Scott pour retenir les choses importantes dans une conversation.

-Détail, mon ami, détail. Alors, tu viens quand?

Le silence se fit au bout de la ligne. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis Scott soupira.

-_Stiles, tu te souviens que ma moto est au garage, pas vrai ? _

Stiles grimaça. Il avait oublié cette bagatelle.

-Demande à quelqu'un de te prêter une voiture. Derek ?

De nouveau le silence, plus prononcé.

-_Derek ? Me prêter sa voiture ? Stiles, ce type est pratiquement _marié_ avec sa voiture. Il n'acceptera jamais de me la prêter. _

C'était tristement vrai.

-Demande-lui de t'accompagner, alors. C'est pas comme s'il avait mieux à faire.

-_Ouais…écoute, je vais voir avec lui. Je te tiens au courant._

-Merci, mec, dit Stiles avant de raccrocher. Il s'assit à son bureau et contempla le numéro que Sarah avait griffonné sur un papier froissé avant de partir aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

De la magie. Avec un sourire satisfait, Stiles se jeta sur son lit et s'étira comme un chat repu.

Sa vie était _géniale_.

* * *

« Mec, y a Scott et ton tueur en série à la porte, je les fais entrer ?, demanda Tom de cette voix traînante qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Pour changer.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut une flaque de bave sur l'essai de vingt pages qu'il avait passé la nuit à écrire. Il se redressa brusquement, poussa un juron et tenta de réparer les dégâts avec sa manche, sans grand succès.

-Euh…ouais, ouais, fais les entrer et….dis-leur que j'arrive dans deux minutes.

L'encre de son stylo avait bavé et Stiles dut combattre l'envie soudaine de fondre en larmes. Il secoua la tête et se leva avec difficulté. Sa nuque le faisait souffrir et il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Il sortit de sa chambre en grommelant des jurons à l'encontre des divers objets qui croisaient son passage.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le séjour, il fut accueilli par la vision hilarante de Derek Hale, tout de cuir, de jean et de sourcils vêtu, fusillant du regard un poster Batman comme s'il avait insulté sa famille.

« Salut, cerbère, » bailla Stiles en tentant en vain de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

Derek tourna son regard-de-la-mort vers lui, et Stiles tenta d'ignorer le tressaillement ravi que donna son cœur à cette vue. Il était _trop tôt_ pour nourrir des fantasmes délicieusement illicites sur la personne de Derek Hale, Alpha extraordinaire. D'autant qu'il était en pantoufles et que son système nerveux réclamait une dose de caféine avant de se mettre en marche de façon concrète.

Marmonnant dans sa barbe, il traîna des pieds jusqu'à la machine à café et servit deux tasses. Il agrémenta l'une d'une traînée de lait et de deux sucres, laissant l'autre intouchée.

« Tiens, Derek, une tasse de café. Noir comme ton âme, » lança-t-il en tendant la tasse dans la direction générale du salon tout en fouillant dans le placard à la recherche de quelque-chose de comestible.

-Merci, dit la voix de Derek tandis que le poids de la tasse disparaissait de sa main. Stiles cala une barre de céréale entre ses dents, saisit sa propre tasse d'une main et une pomme de l'autre et se retourna.

Ce ne fut que par miracle qu'il parvint à ne pas lâcher son chargement lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Derek. _Littéralement_. Les yeux verts étaient plongés dans les siens, et l'espace d'un instant, Stiles manqua de faire quelque-chose de stupide, comme envoyer au diable son petit-déjeuner et embrasser un alpha grognon, que son haleine du matin soit damnée.

-Stiles, souffla Derek.

-Mec, Skyrim est _mille fois mieux_ qu'Oblivion !

La voix indignée de Tom brisa le moment en mille morceaux. Derek écarquilla les yeux et recula précipitamment, la tasse serrée entre les mains. Il sortit en trombe de la cuisine. Stiles mâchonna pensivement l'emballage plastique de sa barre de céréales.

Intéressant.

* * *

Il fut rapidement décidé que la rencontre aurait lieu chez Sarah plutôt que chez Stiles. Tom avait beau être un colocataire ouvert d'esprit, Stiles doutait cependant de sa réaction face à une sorcière et deux loups-garous furieux au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

Il s'attendait à beaucoup de chose en appuyant sur la sonnette de l'appartement de Sarah. Il s'attendait par exemple à des fioles, des chaudrons et des chats noirs. Il s'attendait à des araignées et des grimoires. Au lieu de cela, ils se retrouvèrent dans un salon clair et joliment décoré. Apparemment, les sorcières se fournissaient chez IKEA. Sarah semblait être une jeune femme parfaitement normale, si ce n'était le fait qu'elle semblait nourrir une adoration à la limite du malsain pour les attrape-rêves. Quelques posters de groupes de heavy metal étaient accrochés aux murs, de l'encens brûlait sur la table basse, et des photographies encadrées de Sarah et une jeune femme blonde étaient négligemment posés sur une commode.

Ce fut Derek qui posa les questions tandis que Scott se trémoussait sur le sofa en grimaçant en direction de sa tisane. Stiles observa son visage déterminé, mâchoire serrée et regard méfiant. Il vit les épaules de l'homme se détendre graduellement, sans prêter attention aux mots échangés. Il se contenta de caresser du regard le corps et le visage qu'il désirait depuis –à quoi bon se mentir –bien trop longtemps, sans rien pouvoir faire. Il posa son menton dans le creux de sa paume et laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du moment exact ou la terreur que lui inspirait Derek s'était muée en quelque-chose de plus profond, de fiévreux. La peur était restée longtemps, mêlée de désir et d'une affection réticente, au fur et à mesure que leur quête de paix les rapprochait. Le coup final avait été porté lorsque Scott avait baissé la tête et accepté Derek pour Alpha. À l'époque, il n'était encore qu'un adolescent mal dégrossi, tout en bras trop longs et en maladresse, un petit con hyperactif qui cherchait sa place. La peur mordait encore son estomac lorsque les yeux de Derek viraient au rouge sang, lorsque son rugissement furieux faisait trembler les murs. Mais des années à courir avec les loups lui avaient appris beaucoup de choses. Il avait appris à s'endurcir, à se faire paraître plus grand qu'il ne l'était. Il avait appris à se battre, à manier le couteau comme ses amis maniaient leurs griffes acérées, à plonger la lame empoisonnée dans un flanc exposé par erreur. Il avait appris la cruauté inhérente à cette vie, appris à ne pas hésiter avant de porter le coup fatal. Instinct de survie, aimait-il à se souffler pour lui-même. Aimait-il à nier que la partie de lui qui n'était qu'animale et féroce _jouissait_ de la sensation de puissance qui venait en voyant tomber l'ennemi, en le voyant exhaler un dernier souffle à l'agonie. Avant que l'humain ne revienne de plein fouet pour faire monter la bile dans sa gorge, à genoux dans du sang qui n'était pas à lui, les yeux brûlants de larmes nauséeuses.

Le silence fit se rétracter ses pensées comme les griffes d'un félin. Trois paires d'yeux étaient tournées vers lui, l'une sombre et amusée, l'autre familière et affectueuse, et enfin celle qui ne manquait jamais de faire frémir quelque-chose en lui. Ce regard qu'il ne parvenait pas à lire.

« J'ai manqué quelque-chose ?

-Elle dit la vérité, répondit simplement Derek.

Son sourire était si large qu'il sentit ses joues crier au supplice. Il se frotta les mains, satisfait.

-Génial ! On commence quand ?

* * *

_Je n'ai rien à t'apprendre_, avait dit Sarah,_ Je dois juste te lancer sur la voie. Ce sera à toi d'y trouver la bonne direction. Écoute ton don. Ton don sait, il sait ce que tu ne sais pas encore. _

Un léger grésillement frôla les tympans de Stiles. Il frissonna, ses paumes moites plaquées contre le sol. Sous ses doigts semblaient palpiter des milliers de courants électriques, une énergie à la fois impalpable et tangible. Insensée. Il sentit le moindre des os de son squelette protester contre l'intrusion, contre le courant qui remontait lentement le long de ses avant-bras, autour de ses biceps, qui serpentait sur la peau trop fine de son cou. Le métal du bracelet qu'il avait dû glisser à son poignet avant le début de l'initiation s'était réchauffé peu à peu, jusqu'à devenir une brûlure constante. Il serra les dents et sentit couler sur ses joues des larmes, douleur et d'extase mêlées, au point de n'être plus reconnaissable. Une boule de lave au creux de son ventre. Un orgasme électrique qui courait dans chaque particule de son être comme un frisson.

_Réfléchis bien,_ avait-elle soufflé_, une fois que tu as posé le pied sur la voie, tu ne peux plus rebrousser chemin. Ta peau sera marquée, mais aussi la moindre des cellules de ton corps, la moindre goutte de ton sang. Une fois la magie catalysée, tu lui appartiendras autant qu'elle t'appartiendra. _

_Je suis prêt_, avait dit Stiles. _Je suis prêt._

Un gémissement rauque tourbillonna dans l'air, et Stiles mit quelques minutes à comprendre que c'était de sa gorge qu'il avait été arraché. La sensation sous sa peau se fit intrusive, une caresse trop intime, comme si des doigts invisibles frôlaient son _intérieur_. Elle glissa le long de ses hanches nues, sous la ceinture de cuir de son jean, au creux de l'aine. Stiles sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller, un halètement sifflant s'échapper d'un recoin inconnu de sa cage thoracique.

L'énergie explosa.

Le hurlement de Stiles se perdit dans le ciel étoilé. Il n'eût que vaguement conscience des voix paniquées de Scott et Derek avant de perdre conscience.

* * *

Stiles ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond qui n'était pas le sien. Son corps entier était courbaturé. Il grogna et tenta de se redresser, mais une main sur son épaule l'en empêcha. Il tourna la tête vers Scott qui le regardait, mi inquiet et mi admiratif. Derek se trouvait derrière lui, les yeux écarquillés. Sarah était négligemment adossée au mur, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres.

« Yo, dit-il d'une voix trop rauque.

-Mon pote, quand t'es tombé dans les pommes, j'ai cru que Derek allait éventrer la sorcière, souffla Scott sans se préoccuper du fait que ledit Derek pouvait parfaitement l'entendre.

-Eurgh, grimaça Stiles, j'ai l'impression d'avoir batifolé avec un trente-six tonnes.

-L'énergie était plus puissante que prévu, admit Sarah. Tu as montré du potentiel. Un potentiel qui n'a pas été vu depuis…des années, Stiles.

Il crut entendre du respect dans sa voix. Et, peut-être, une pointe de jalousie.

-Ton organisme a subi un choc lorsque l'énergie a été catalysée, reprit-elle. C'est ce que j'essaie d'expliquer à ton chien de garde depuis des heures.

Elle fusilla Derek du regard. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil narquois en sa direction. Stiles remarqua que son regard refusait de se poser sur lui, parcourant désespérément la pièce, comme à la recherche d'une échappatoire.

-Nuh-uh, bailla Stiles. Pas de blagues de chien. Crois-moi, la seule personne qui peut en faire et espérer s'en sortir vivante, c'est moi.

Sarah s'esclaffa et secoua la tête.

-Derek ne peut rien me faire.

Derek ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais fut coupé par la voix paniquée de Scott.

-Stiles ! Tes bras ! »

Stiles baissa les yeux et poussa un glapissement. Ignorant la douleur qui traversait ses muscles, il se redressa brutalement et repoussa les couvertures. Sous ses yeux ébahis, des symboles se dessinèrent lentement sur sa peau, luisants d'une teinte d'un bleu électrique. Stiles poussa un sifflement admiratif.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda-t-il à voix basse.

-La marque du Don, répondit Sarah d'un ton déférent. Ils sont magnifiques. Tu seras… puissant, Stiles.

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil aux bras de la jeune femme.

-Les tiens sont…

-Noirs ? Regarde-bien.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Stiles sentit le moment exact où l'atmosphère dans la pièce changea, se chargea d'électricité. Scott se recroquevilla sur lui-même comme s'il s'était brûlé. La main de Stiles fusa et il attira son meilleur ami à lui, instinctif. Derek se plaça devant eux, un geste protecteur, mais Stiles vit aux lignes tendues de ses muscles et au frémissement de sa lèvre qu'il était nerveux. Il fut surpris de ne ressentir aucune de ces émotions. Au contraire, une énergie étrangère semblait se frotter à la sienne, comme un chat amical.

Lorsque Sarah ouvrit les yeux, ils brillaient du même éclat bleu électrique que ses tatouages. Elle sourit. Les arabesques de ses bras semblaient se mouvoir sur sa peau pâle, rouages bien huilés. Une brise brûlante traversa la pièce de part en part, assécha la bouche de Stiles. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le picotement de sa magie se faire plus consistant, puiser au creux de son énergie. _Naturel_. C'était naturel, aussi naturel que respirer, aussi naturel que vivre. Il ouvrit une main, et le vent se fit glacial, le plaisir douloureux revint se loger au creux de son ventre. Il l'accueillit sans le combattre, lui laissa une place entre ses muscles.

Sarah referma les yeux. En un clin d'œil, Stiles sentit son énergie déserter la pièce pour pénétrer dans son corps. Il referma la main et rappela à lui la sienne, celle qui l'avait marquée et portait sa marque. Il s'affala contre l'oreiller, épuisé.

La première chose qu'il vit lorsque tout s'apaisa fut le regard de Derek. Ses pupilles dilatées entourées d'un anneau émeraude, sa bouche entrouverte, sa respiration haletante. Il fixait Stiles, quelque-chose comme de la peur au creux des yeux. Quelque-chose comme du désir, trop puissant pour être contenu.

_Oh._

« Mec, c'était _dément _!, s'exclama Scott, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

-Dément, oui, souffla Stiles sans quitter Derek des yeux.

* * *

La réserve de Beacon Hill semblait pâlie par la lumière de la lune. Stiles prit une profonde inspiration, respira les effluves de terre humide. Les feuilles pourries, la pluie. Il sentit le bourdonnement déjà familier résonner au creux de ses organes. L'énergie qui ne demandait qu'à sortir, à détruire, à pulvériser puis à reconstruire.

Il renversa la tête en arrière et sourit. La sensation de complétude l'emplit et ses épaules furent secouées d'un rire silencieux et extatique. Il tendit la paume, un geste à présent instinctif. Loin de tout, loin de tous, il _libéra_, il fit naître au creux de sa paume une flamme brûlante qui laissa sa peau intouchée, une flamme brûlante d'un bleu électrique. Ses sens grandirent, se firent géants dans son corps trop fragile. Sur son corps, les courbes des tatouages caressaient, trop légers, trop possessifs. Trop.

Un bruissement de feuilles.

« Bonsoir, cerbère, » murmura-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

Derek ne répondit pas. Stiles envoya la balle de feu flotter à quelques mètres au-dessus de sa tête, et la respiration à ses côtés se fit irrégulière. Il referma la paume, la rouvrit, une flamme au bout de chaque doigt.

-Je m'étais souvent demandé ce que ça faisait, d'avoir vos sens. De pouvoir sentir, voir, _ressentir_ tant de choses. Maintenant, je sais. C'est…envoûtant. Je m'étais souvent demandé qui j'étais, du loup à l'humain. Maintenant je sais.

Il sourit et ouvrit les yeux, les plongea dans ceux de Derek, dans lesquels les flammes se reflétaient comme dans un miroir.

-Et alors, qui es-tu ?, demanda doucement Derek.

Cinq billes de feu s'envolèrent, allèrent rejoindre la grande, en orbite. Stiles agrippa le col de cuir de la veste de Derek et l'attira à lui avec un sourire joueur. Un sourire dangereux. Il n'hésita pas avant de l'embrasser, de crocheter ses mains derrière sa nuque pour le presser le long de son corps. Pour le sentir haleter, sentir leurs cœurs battre sauvagement l'un contre l'autre.

-Je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre, souffla Stiles contre les lèvres de Derek. Je suis les deux.

Derek poussa un gémissement désespéré, comme s'il avait attendu ce moment depuis des années, comme s'il le désirait autant que Stiles. Stiles ne se laissa pas l'espérer. Il voulait _prendre_, prendre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien, et prendre encore après cela. Il voulait voler la chaleur, embrasser les soupirs. Ses mains glissèrent sous le cuir, sous le coton. Elles saisirent les hanches et les plaquèrent contre les siennes, juste assez pour sentir. Ressentir. Derek gronda et son dos s'arqua. Stiles sentit contre sa hanche qu'il était dur. _Prendre, prendre et ne rien laisser_. Il mordilla le cou qui s'offrait à lui, et Derek le laissa faire, tout Alpha qu'il était, il ferma les yeux et _gémit_ lorsque la main de Stiles descendit, passa de sa hanche à son ventre musclé jusqu'à la ceinture du pantalon, tandis que ses lèvres suçaient sur sa gorge des marques qui disparaissaient immédiatement. Les tatouages sur ses bras luisaient, brillaient, plus vivement que jamais. L'énergie se recourba autour de la silhouette de Derek, et celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, poussa un râle surpris de plaisir, la tête renversée en arrière.

Les mains de Derek défirent habilement les boutons de sa chemise jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve torse nu sous la lueur bleue et rousse, flammes et lunes. Exposé, décomplexé. Sa peau blême prenait soudain une teinte presque irréelle. Un doigt effleura son téton et il grogna, plus pour le geste que de plaisir, un prélude. Des ongles éraflèrent son dos, juste assez pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas le plus fort, ici. Mais était-ce seulement vrai ?

Il défit promptement la ceinture, ouvrit la braguette en quelques mouvements. Sentit dans son cou la respiration de Derek, brûlante, saccadée. Il recula, pour être aux premières loges du spectacle qu'était le visage de son amant, pour ne pas manquer l'exact instant où il comprendrait que, ce soir, il n'aurait pas le contrôle. Sa main se referma sur le sexe durci sans hésitation. Pupilles dilatées, lèvres gonflés.

« Regarde-toi, murmura Stiles contre son oreille. Regarde-toi, tu es _débauché_. Regarde-toi.

Il raffermit sa prise, sourit lorsqu'un nouveau gémissement le récompensa. Il laissa son pouce vagabonder sur le gland, collecta l'humidité qu'il y trouva tandis que son autre main guidait celle de Derek sur lui.

-Regarde-toi, marmonna-t-il en plantant ses dents dans l'épaule de Derek. C'est _moi_ qui fais ça. Juste…moi.

Derek se tendit contre lui lorsqu'il commença ses va-et-vient, gronda contre ses lèvres, les joues humides de sueur. De larmes, peut-être, lorsque l'électricité bleutée le clama, le marqua aussi sûrement qu'un tatouage. Il jouit avec un cri étranglé, les yeux grands ouverts vers la lune. Ses genoux se dérobèrent et Stiles n'eût que le temps de le rattraper. La vue de Derek, ouvert, chaque émotion lisible sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert le précipita lui aussi. Il jouit en silence, retenant la main de Derek sur lui jusqu'à ce que le plaisir ne se change en douleur.

Stiles se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, à bout de souffle. Le vent sur sa peau nue le fit frissonner, séchant la fine pellicule de sueur qui recouvrait son torse. Derek l'imita, s'allongea à ses côtés, entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Stiles.

Au-dessus de leur tête, six flammes bleues brillaient de mille feux, joyaux dans la nuit. Le vent soufflait des secrets inaudibles aux branches des arbres. Au loin, si loin, la lune veillait l'union d'un de ses fils et d'un sorcier aux tatouages flamboyants.

Stiles lui sourit et laissa le sommeil le clamer.

_Fin. _

* * *

Il est _possible_ que j'écrive une suite un jour, mais j'aime l'idée de m'arrêter là et de vous laisser imaginer le reste ;) N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. A bientôt!


End file.
